


The burden of bonding

by imera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night in the pool changes the relationship between Derek and Stiles. Neither one wants to accept it at first, but neither can refuse the connection that blooms between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The burden of bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a pinch hit for chosenfire28's art (link added soon)
> 
> Never tried to write a story this way, but I'm glad I did it this time, it certainly fits my first idea, not that I had much of an idea in the beginning when I claimed this as a pinch hitter.

Derek was certain he would die the instant he fell into the pool paralyzed, after all, there was a dangerous creature out to kill them, and if the situation was reversed he might not have tried to save Stiles.

The mouthy teenager continued to surprise him as he jumped into the pool shortly after and pull Derek above the surface. Thinking back at the moment he wondered how Stiles, who wasn’t any extraordinary strong, managed to keep him alive for so long. Stiles’ unnatural stamina was not the only strange thing that kept passing through his mind as he returned home. There was something, a feeling, which just didn’t feel right, but not in an alarming way. If he should try to explain the feeling the closest appropriate description was _loss of something important_. He felt empty, it was something he didn’t know he needed before it was gone.

That night he lay awake, trying to understand the strange feeling that kept passing through him, trying to discover what he’d lost.

The feeling didn’t start until after he’d parted with Scott and Stiles, and it grew stronger and stronger the further away they were. He guessed the feeling had something to do with the teenagers. When he finally discovered what the feeling was and why, he was both happy but also nervous.

He was experiencing what he’d only heard about, bonding. Most werewolves would bond with someone, most times it was only one through their whole life, and others could bond with multiple partners, even several at once in some situations, and then there were those who never bonded. With his depressing past Derek believed he would never bond with anyone, he believed that what his mother experienced with his father was more of a gift saved for the truly deserving, and he did not deserve it.

Having discovered why he felt empty he could then understand the need to walk into the night without a destination, it was the bond pulling him towards his missing part. Derek fought the desire as he knew that seeking out Stiles would only make him look like creepy, and instead he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

That night he had vivid dreams of the pool, of magical light floating around them as both he and Stiles were below the surface, both floating around each other as if neither needed to breathe. When Stiles smiled Derek’s whole body tingled, and he felt whole again.

~*~

Stiles woke up with a rather embarrassing hard cock. He could still remember fractions of the dream he had, and if he should be honest, it was not something he would classify as erotic.

Derek was a scary man, and the one time he’d violated Stiles’ dreams it left him cold and tired the next morning. Unlike the first time he dreamt of Derek he felt wanted, or maybe it was more like he wanted the alpha werewolf. Whatever the feeling was it was freaking him out.

Feeling almost ready to start the day he jumped out of bed, only to regret it once he hit his knee against a chair leg which he’d forgotten about. To make things even less settling after the freaky dream a few seconds after the pain started it felt as if someone were standing behind him, trying to comfort him. It was one of the strangest sensations he’d felt in days, next to being paralysed in the garage.

The feeling passed a few seconds after it started and he could once again return to his mission of getting dressed and finding Scott.

~*~

Derek had been awake for an hour when the connection activated and he could in a way _feel_ the pain as it shot through Stiles’ knee. Instantly he felt his own presence move next to Stiles, as if he wanted to comfort the teenager, only to pull back as he knew the bond was giving him those feelings.

After the strange dream that night, which ended up with him having to take care of his hard cock once awake, Derek lay in bed trying to figure out what exactly happened in that pool, why they had bonded.

He wondered if the bond was caused by some kind of magic, either earth magic or moon magic. Quickly he discarded those thoughts as he knew magic would not force someone together.

He then wondered if there had something to do with the pool water, if maybe it had some magical property which activated as he swallowed some of the chlorine water. He knew perfectly well that was a stupid suggestion.

The bond was not magical in the same way as a spell or the bite was. Instead the bond was created when two people, either they knew it or not, connected in a more emotional state. The bond connected people either they were magical or not, but one of the partners being magical gave strength to the bond and made it possible to use the connection in a different way than simply knowing when the other was sad, or in danger as most humans could feel. With his alpha powers he could use the connection to communicate with Stiles, he could even move his presence over to the teenager, something he almost did when he felt the knee pain.

If he’d bonded with anyone else Derek might have confronted the other person at once, but Stiles was a teenager, and he didn’t trust Derek. Even though the bond happened, it wasn’t certain Stiles was aware of it, and Derek wasn’t even sure if Stiles was homosexual or bisexual. Personally he’d never see Stiles as anything but heterosexual, but the bond never happened if the two partners did not stand a chance.

As he thought about Stiles’ sexuality his own body began to react to the memories of Stiles holding him in the water. He wasn’t an idiot and knew the teen didn’t trust him, and even he didn’t fully trust Stiles. Knowing he couldn’t do anything with the bond before he’d talked with Stiles he decided to think about something more important, like the identity of the kanima.

~*~

Stiles knew something bad was going to happen when he saw that Isaac was back in school, and then feared even more of what would happen when Jackson, of all people, caught their attention with the question of what a kanima was. Knowing they were targeting Lydia worried him, as he knew perfectly well Lydia was not the kanima.

As they reached the chemistry class he knew more than ever that they had to do something to protect Lydia as Derek’s new pack was determined to end her life simply because they didn’t know her.

Seeing her in class made his heart skip slightly as it always did, but then another feeling overpowered that and his eyes were drawn to the windows. He didn’t know what he expected to see, but there was nothing there so he ignored the feeling and joined Scott in their attempt to protect Lydia from the dirty paws of the teen misfit werewolf gang.

The class passed painfully slow, even though when it was all over he wondered where the time went. He did his best at threatening Isaac, but the bite gave Isaac new balls and he no longer feared anyone, except Derek, but who didn’t fear him?

Scott was far more receptive than him with his amazing werewolf powers, so he saw what Isaac did with the poison, but he reacted slightly too slow and wasn’t able to stop Lydia. His heart beat hard as he watched the venomous crystal touch her tongue, and he was certain his heart stopped a brief second as she did not fall over as he had.

His mind kept trying to put two and two together, refusing to accept that she was the kanima. He felt beaten, but he did not give up that easily, something Scott knew well.

“We have to plan our next move,” Scott said as the class reached its end. He signed to Allison that they should meet up, which she responded to by scratching her eyebrow, one of their secret signs.

~*~

Derek didn’t want to be right, he never did when it concerned a life of someone young, but when that person was responsible for taking the life of many innocent he would not stop before they were dead.

He knew Scott would look for him in hopes of changing his mind, that boy was really predictable, and Derek was certain the only reason he’d survived that long was because of Stiles. When it came to brilliant plans Stiles was the mastermind, something he would never admit out loud.

He let Scott talk as long as possible before revealing that he was not the one who would end Lydia before she took another life. Once Scott figured out Derek’s plans he didn’t stay there to convince Derek of calling his pack back, as expected.

Again his plan was too slow as Stiles changed everything, leaving the school grounds before Isaac and Erica could catch them. He admired Stiles’ skills to plot, but at the same time feared what would happen if they were too late. Worst scenario would be that she might kill all of them, which didn’t only mean innocent lives being taken, but also the teenager he bonded with. Stiles probably didn’t know of the bond, and even if that made things slightly easier for Stiles at least, the truth still hurt Derek.

With their keen smell they managed to track the group, and even if Derek admired his plan, he found himself disappointed at the location Stiles chose. Scott’s home was not safe, they were all alone, and even Scott wasn’t there to help them if something happened.

~*~

Stiles wished his life could be easy, that there was no misfit werewolf pack out to kill the one girl he’d crushed on for years. There were many things he’d wished for through the years, his mother to still be alive, his father not struggling with alcohol, his family not being poor, and him being popular. None of those things came true so he doubted praying for help to keep Lydia safe would be any different, but he still closed his eyes and whispered a short prayer to no specific god in hopes for help to keep Lydia safe, the only girl he’d loved.

He was so angry at the world for giving him such shitty cards that for a brief moment he thought he saw Derek next to him.

Derek was as big and dark as ever, his eyes burning into Stiles, melting him as if he was made out of wax. It was the real Derek, but at the same time Stiles _knew_ it was an illusion as he could almost feel the warmth as it generated off Derek’s skin. Not only did he feel the warmth, but as he stared at the illusion of Derek he felt excited in a way he’d never felt before. It was a lie, he had felt the same excitement before, it was when he woke up and was painfully hard. Luckily for him his cock had not hardened much when Allison’s voice cut through his mind, and as he blinked he realised Derek was no longer standing next to him.

“We have to tell him we’re here,” Allison said.

“Yeah,” Stiles said quickly and pulled out his phone to call his best friend. As he pressed the speed dial his eyes moved to where he thought Derek once stood, somehow expecting to see him a second time, but no matter how long he stared Derek did not return.

~*~

He’d only heard of the pull being possible between strong bonds, and even though the bond might be strong, it took time before anyone were able to pull the other partner in, time and trust. Derek couldn’t understand how Stiles managed to pull him in that easy, especially because Stiles trusted Derek as much as he trusted him in return.

He would have to figure it out later as he had to plan how to get to Lydia out of the house, preferably without hurting the others.

His pack kept suggesting ideas of how to go about the situation as they moved closer to the house. Derek kept listening to their ideas, even the stupid ones, but turned them all down as they would fail because they were too eager.

Out of the three members Isaac and Erica were the ones who really wanted to prove themselves. Boyd, as large and confident he might be, preferred to let the others take the lead. Derek decided to go with an easy plan. When the humans least expected the attack Isaac would go in the back door, and once he was in Erica would follow in the front door. Their orders were to find Lydia and kill her, or to clear the way for Derek to finish the job.

~*~

Stiles kept repeating to himself just how much he hated Derek, he kept telling himself all the reasons why he didn’t trust Derek, and he kept imagining all the different ways Derek could have ended Stiles’ life whenever he was near. Even with all that he kept struggling to breathe when he saw Derek on the other side of the road, standing in his typical uncaring pose, as if he was a model. Derek was good looking enough to be a model, even if it was for a punk rock or gothic clothing line. For all Stiles knew Derek might be a model, and maybe that was how he could pay for his car, but Stiles put that thought out of his mind as he knew that if Derek was a popular model he’d hear about it. However, there were plenty of private modelling jobs that paid plenty but didn’t give the model the kind of fame they would flaunt.

Again he found himself thinking of Derek almost naked, and again he struggled to tame his cock before Allison would discover his rather embarrassing situation. It shouldn’t be too difficult to gain control of his feelings again, but every time he stared at Derek, and their eyes met, it was as if they were the only ones there.

Everything that happened confused him, but it did not blind him to the fact that Derek was trying to hurt someone he cared about deeply, and no matter how much he wanted to touch Derek, he equally wanted the man to drop dead.

~*~

Derek could feel the anger radiating from Stiles. He was not happy, and Derek knew that the feeling would be mutual if the bond had never happened. He had tried to fight the bond, but he was curious about how it all worked, and even though they both had trust issues he found himself less mistrusting than before.

He could feel every powerful feeling that passed through Stiles in the next moments. It was as if Stiles was screaming at him, letting him know of just how angry he was. He knew the instant Stiles was made aware of Isaac missing from the group, the cold fear that passed through him as he realised that things would not be easy for him.

When Isaac hurt Stiles Derek struggled really hard not to run in after him, not to use his alpha powers to put Isaac in his place, to let him know exactly what Derek thought of someone who was hurting someone he’d bonded with.

That was the moment when he realised that even though he fought hard to prevent such feelings from clouding his mind he failed, that even though Stiles knew nothing of the bond he still felt like the teenager was a part of his pack, and that he needed to protect him.

The feeling of failing continued to hold onto him even though it looked like his pack was doing a great job at locating Lydia, even though it meant hurting a few of the others. Unfortunately the pleasing sensation didn’t last long as shortly after they entered the house both Isaac and Erica was kicked out of the house, Isaac looking unconscious while Erica looked like she’d been paralysed. He wasn’t happy, but that didn’t stop him from admiring Scott, and also informing him of what he’d observed as they kept fighting each other. Scott was indeed an alpha, even though his pack only consisted of humans. If Scott cared about power and taking Derek’s he would be in trouble, even though Derek was far stronger than Scott.

He was prepared to fight Scott in order to get to Lydia, only for his plans to chance once he heard the sirens in the distance. Derek hated to look like a fool, but he would rather be a fool than in prison.

He thought that was the end of his humiliation, when something even more bizarre happened; the kanima was crawling along the roof, making its way into the wild. That was of course not the humiliating part, that part happened when in the next moment Lydia came out of the house demanding to know what was happening. Derek had been wrong all along, and Stiles had been annoyingly right, Lydia was not an evil creature even though she passed the test.

Derek tried not to think of what would have happened if they’d manage to kill Lydia before they discovered she wasn’t the kanima. First of all Stiles would never accept the bond, and then both Derek and his pack would be haunted by Scott and his, and he was certain that Scott would even inform the Argents of what he’d done.

~*~

Driving after Derek and the kanima was not one of the smartest plans, but Stiles wasn’t going to question Scott’s decision when someone’s life was at stake. Scott kept telling him which way to drive, but it turned out Stiles knew it almost even before he received the direction, it was as if he knew where Derek was going.

He hated feeling as if he knew Derek, as if he could sense him, as if Derek was a part of him. He hated that feeling, but at the same time didn’t fight the pull which was getting stronger each time they saw each other, the pull which seemed to request sexy times from both of them.

He’d thought of asking Scott about it, in case Scott knew of some werewolf powers to brainwash someone, but then decided to wait until later, until they weren’t hunting a giant deadly lizard with paralysing slime. And if it turned out Scott didn’t know about it but knew Derek might have something to do with Stiles unable to stop thinking about the man he would do something really foolish, like facing Derek. While Stiles didn’t mind some ass whooping he wasn’t willing to endanger Scott, not until after they were all safe from one deadly magical creature.

The feeling increased the closer they got, and when Derek was hurt, at least he assumed that was what happened as he could almost feel it, in some strange way, Stiles’ foot pushed harder against the gas pedal.

~*~

Derek felt Stiles as the teenager got closer, and while a part of him wanted to leave the fight with the kanima in order to stop Stiles from entering the dangerous situation, he didn’t. What kept him from doing something as out of character was knowing that if he didn’t fight the kanima the creature would be out on the street, and that might pose a greater danger to innocents, which included Stiles.

He soon forgot about Stiles as the kanima threatened to slash him open with his claws. Using his strength and fighting skills Derek managed to avoid the worst blows by the kanima, but even though he was skilled he still couldn’t take out the kanima.

Then the explosion happened and he knew that they were no longer alone, but before he could move the kanima took hold of him and threw him, which turned out to be for the best as it made it easier for him to run and hide.

He was still blinded when Scott’s scent reached him, as well as the Argent’s, but he already knew they were there. Someone would say Scott was brave, but Derek didn’t think of his actions as brave, instead he thought they were stupid and reckless.

Once his eyes were adjusted again the Argent’s were talking about the kanima, and Scott was long gone. He couldn’t smell the kanima, but if his guess was right then Scott would be following the creature, so all he had to do was to follow Scott.

~*~

Stiles didn’t mind the gay club, it was after all only a club, filled with more people he didn’t stand a chance with. He’d never really questioned himself, as he’d been in love with Lydia for so long, but standing next to oily muscular men had some effect on him. Even though he was affected by their smooth and baby oiled chests, he still found himself looking for someone else.

As he was walking through the dancing crowd he couldn’t deny the pull, and unlike before he found it almost impossible to think straight in that moment as he felt a body press against his from the behind. Instantly his head fell backwards against the strong chest, and a moan reached his lips as he felt a pair of strong hands grab his hips, pulling him even closer until Stiles felt the hard bulge against his ass.

He could not deny the lust that filled him, neither could he pull away as the fingers held on tightly, the claws almost piercing his skin. That was what brought him out of the hypnotic state and made him turn around. What he saw then was not what he expected, but if he should be true to himself he already knew who it was, and he didn’t care.

Even though he’d somehow accepted the identity of what he craved, Stiles still didn’t trust Derek, and he would be damned if he should allow the man to take charge and use Stiles as he wanted, because that was most likely what Derek had in mind.

“What have you done to me you wolf freak?” Stiles shouted over the music, his throat tightening as he realised just how rude he sounded. He wondered if the freaky things which happened all day was because of Derek, it wouldn’t shock him if he was in fact behind it all.

“I’ve done nothing,” Derek replied simply, his hands still holding onto Stiles’ hips. Stiles licked his dry lips as he felt the strong hands on his hips, and for the first time that evening his face became warmer than usual, and he was certain his cheeks reflected his feelings.

“You have, why am I-”

“Dreaming of me? Tell me, did you wake up with a hard on as well?”

“So you admit it, you sick freak. What, turning misfits into your pack isn’t good enough, now you have to give you enemies sex dreams as well?”

“I’m not to blame, I didn’t do this.”

“Sure, just like you didn’t bite Isaac or Erica or Boyd, their skin simply got in the way of your teeth.” He could see that his words were affecting the man, and again he felt like he was supposed to stay silent, as if the only thing the universe wished of him at that moment was that he would let everything that it planned for Derek and him happen, like him kissing Derek, because that was really what he wanted to do right then.

Derek on the other hand didn’t seem to care about the fact that his hands were on Stiles’ body, and neither did he seem to fight the desire to kiss Stiles as he had. Not wanting things to get out of hand Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s chest and pushed him towards one of the walls, needing to face him in private before he could return to fight whatever creature of the month threatened them. He knew he should ignore Derek, but even as he fought the desire to kiss him, he still couldn’t pull away entirely.

As they entered one of the more private corners in the club Stiles opened his mouth to tell Derek exactly what he thought of the situation, but instead of calling the brute names that he saved for private moments like that, he ended up taking a step towards the man, licking his lips as he wanted to kiss him.

It was ridiculous how difficult it was for him to stop something that shouldn’t be possible under normal circumstances.

While he struggle not to press his lips against Derek’s, the older man managed to surprise him by pulling away.

“We bonded, I’m guessing it happened while we were in the pool, and that’s why you feel drawn towards me.”

“Bonded?” Stiles asked once he returned to his old self. “What do you mean by bonded?”

“It can happen to anyone, but if one partner is magical the bond is stronger and more things can happen. The bond is created between two people, and the bond will simply increase until the two connect, and then it will always exist between them, but not as strongly. I’m sure you’ve felt my presence since we bonded, and I know you saw me when you pulled me to you earlier on tonight, when you were hiding in Scott’s house.”

“You mean when we were hiding from a lunatic werewolf out to kill an innocent girl?”

“I know you don’t approve of my methods, but-”

“Don’t approve?” Stiles laughed, finding his choice of words ridiculous. “Even if you weren’t out to kill the girl I’ve had a crush on I would still not accept this _bond_ of yours, it’s bullshit. So why don’t you take the bond, attach it to your leash, and get the hell out of my face, I’ve got a kanima to catch, unlike you with your dark age _methods_ where you go around killing innocent people.”

“He’s not innocent.”

“I don’t care. After your twisted ideas of who should live and who should die you should be happy I don’t take the bond and suffocate you with it.”

To his shock Stiles managed to pull away from Derek, somehow the truth about the whole situation making it easier to think clearly, making it easier for him to remember the real reason for him being in the club, and it was not because of the half-naked dancers.

“Shit,” he mumbled as he remembered why he was he was there, to find Danny and the kanima. Before he could do anything to locate either of them he noticed Derek as he walked into the middle of the group, feeling the anger Derek was feeling at that moment. When he noticed the man shifting into his werewolf form Stiles wanted to run to him and stop him, but then the remembered how angry he was at the man and decided to stay away from him. He didn’t want to to feel the bond, especially not with someone who always intimidated him.

He lost track of Derek as he went deeper into the crowd, and he believed he heard a growl before the dancers screamed and formed some circle in the middle. Stiles feared it was because of Derek, but as he moved through the fleeing dancers he noticed the bodies on the ground, and none of them were bloody so he doubted it was Derek’s work. There was some blood he noticed, but none of it belonged to the victims, one of them being Danny.

Looking around the room he discovered that Derek wasn’t the only one missing, the kanima and Scott were also gone. Once he was certain Danny wasn’t dead, Stiles ran into the one direction he believed Scott to be.

~*~

Derek couldn’t believe what just happened. As he was hiding in the dark outside the club he was struggling to understand how the bond worked, making it impossible for him to think straight. It was surprisingly Stiles who ended the extreme bond and pulled them back into the club.

He wanted to return to Stiles, as the bond still wasn’t pleased, something he was starting to believe would never happen as it involved a lot more physical touching than he believed Stiles would want.

While he wished that his first bonding would end well he couldn’t help thinking that he would be better off trying to fight the bond as well.

He didn’t have time to think about the bond as the wind blew past him with the scent of the Argents reached him. Not wanting to take the chance of surviving another ambush by them he turned and ran away from the crime scene.

~*~

Stiles wasn’t happy about having to dress Jackson, or to babysit him. Mostly it was because Jackson was a dick, a bigger dick than Derek was. Maybe that wasn’t entirely true, but the two of them certainly shared the first place.

Jackson was of course not too pleased about being held captive, and he refused to believe Stiles when he told him what he had turned into. Stiles was always right, something Scott knew, but which everyone else seemed to doubt. Maybe Jackson didn’t believe him because he was made to believe everyone who didn’t get a brand new car for their sweet sixteen weren’t trustworthy.

Standing outside of the prison transport truck, babysitting the spoiled rich boy kanima his thoughts kept moving back to the club, and what almost happened between Derek and himself. He tried to think about the bond, which he knew then was the reason for the strange sensations he’d felt since the pool, for the dream that left him with a need that he’d never felt before. Again he felt his cock harden at the thought of the alpha, and if Jackson hadn’t called for him in the next moment he was certain he wouldn’t be able to prevent his hand from reaching for his cock.

He shook his head and tried to come up with a new lie to send to Jackson’s parents before having to attend to the brat.

~*~

Derek leaned back in his chair, unable to concentrate on the research he was doing on the kanima, not that there was much to be found on the internet, and he was certain that even those who knew the most about monsters didn’t know much about the kanima.

Sighing he rested his hands on top of his head, trying to figure out what to do next, where to look next. He knew the answer, it was clear as day, but for obvious reasons he knew Scott nor Stiles would trust him. However, he also knew Scott wanted to save everybody, so maybe there was a way for him to use that to his advantage, but as he was being hunted he would have to give that assignment to one of his pack members.

He’d managed to focus on the research of the kanima most of that day, but thinking about contacting Stiles reminded him of what happened in the club, and his cock harden. As he was alone there was nothing stopping his hand from moving down to the growing bulge, before quickly undoing his zipper and pulling out his pulsing cock. A deep groan escaped his lips as he continued to think about Stiles, trying to imagine how it was to have Stiles’ naked body pressed against his own. The rest of the blood in his body seem to rush down to his cock, and as he continued to stroke the shaft he could feel the orgasm closing in. He continued to imagine Stiles on his knees, with his sometimes annoying mouth wrapped around his cock, his most likely skillful tongue moving around the head, teasing him until he would forget about controlling his animal side and wolfing out.

Derek was strong, but not so strong he could hold himself for much longer. Shortly after he imagined Stiles on his knees he came hard, the liquid spraying across his chest, and a little on his face.

“Fuck, Stiles, what have you done to me?” he mumbled as his whole body slumped even lower in the chair.

He could have sat there the rest of the night, but when he heard the doors open he forced himself up and quickly tucked his cock away before leaving to find a fresh shirt as he didn’t want his pack to know exactly what he’d done.

~*~

Being aware of the bond Stiles wondered if the strange horny feeling that passed through him was actually Derek’s feeling. He didn’t know how it all worked, but if it did in fact share certain feelings then it meant Derek was jerking off, or fucking someone. He shouldn’t feel bad about Derek being with someone else, as he didn’t want Derek, but the stupid bond made it almost impossible not to be jealous.

His thoughts were quickly pulled back into the conversation that happened between Scott, Allison and himself. He still couldn’t believe that Jackson, after escaping the truck, had gone straight to his rich adoptive father. He was glad none of his friends had been attacked, but knowing there had to be some other poor losers out there who wasn’t so lucky made him even more determined to find a way to stop the smug bastard.

The restraining order was of course a minor setback, but when had Scott and he ever been restrained? He only hoped the information about the kanima needing a master would be helpful once they confronted Jackson.

~*~

Derek knew that out of the three in his pack, Erica was the one who would destroy his plan the least. Boyd wasn’t that interested in interacting with others, and Isaac, well, he had certain anger issues which Derek was certain would mess things up even more. However, he couldn’t ask Erica to do it as he tried to treat them all the same. Luckily Erica offered to do it.

One problem would be solved, but it didn’t mean they were without other issues. He knew as he opened the chest with the chains that were used to hold werewolves who hadn’t learned to control that his pack members would not be happy. Derek had promised them that he’d teach how to be in control of the shifting, but with everything happening there hadn’t been time.

~*~

It was just his luck that after the restraining order they would all end up together in detention. He should have guessed that something like that would happen as he always seemed to get caught. Most people would probably learn from all the mistakes they did, but he liked to look at them as failed attempts which only meant he should try a different approach the next time, even if it meant having to kidnap Jackson again. The only thing he would refuse to do was to dress the brat a second time.

After what happened between Allison and Jackson it came as no surprise that Scott changed his mind about killing Jackson, which Stiles, as the bigger and greater man he was, talked him out of as he would most likely regret it later.

Using the moment they had alone Stiles offered his suspicions about Matt, which to no surprise was slapped away as Matt was in everyone’s eyes innocent, and a dork. Even though nobody believed him Stiles refused to let it go, there was something strange with Matt, and it could be because he was controlling Jackson.

They were unable to do anything as Mr Harris was still in the room, watching them with that cold dead look, a look Stiles had received from the first day at school. Luckily, almost as if someone decided to give them a break from the scrutinizing look, Jackson had to leave in a hurry and Mr Harris decided to follow his prized pet to make sure he was fine.

Stiles and Scott wasted no time before leaving their desks to join Erica, demanding to know what she knew about Jackson’s parents.

Of course the information about Jackson’s real parents being filthy rich, his adoptive parents being filthy rich, and then the inheritance he would get at 18, made Stiles sick. The world giving someone as shitty as Jackson more was unfair, but when had the world ever been fair to people who weren’t bastards who took whatever they wanted.

As he thought about the new information surrounding Jackson’s birth he thought about Derek. Luckily his cock didn’t harden at the thought, but instead it felt as if his mind was opening to the Alpha, as if he was granting Derek insight into his mind. He wondered if it would classify as mind rape if Derek used the bond to peer into his mind. Deep down he knew he would eventually have to face the man, to ask if there was any way to break the bond, but at that moment he was glad if he managed to keep Derek out of his mind.

~*~

Derek could feel Stiles pulling him, and he could feel Stiles’ mind opening, granting him access. He knew the right thing to do would be to ignore the invitation, especially as he still wanted Stiles to trust him, but the thought about them discovering something about the kanima which could be of great important was too strong.

Stiles’ mind was a mess, which was no big surprise to him as he knew perfectly well how Stiles behaved on an everyday basis. Even though it was a mess Derek was still able to locate the information he needed.

He stayed long enough to learn all, and then quickly pull away, hoping Stiles didn’t feel it that he’d invaded his mind.

He tried to return to his chores, only to stop as the bond alarmed him about Stiles being afraid. It was a lie if he said that he didn’t want to ignore everything he was doing in order to run and save Stiles. He was almost ready to leave when the bond changed and it felt as if Stiles was moving towards him. He couldn’t be sure why, as the bond only allowed him so much information, but he decided to wait and see what would happen.

It took them a while to reach Derek, as he wasn’t exactly living in his loft, but the instant they entered the building Derek could feel Erica’s pain, and he knew that she was the reason for them being there. Even though he would prefer it if they didn’t know where he was hiding he couldn’t complain as Erica had done good and avoided the hospital, which certainly would have brought several questions about her medical history.

Hurting Erica to activate her healing wasn’t something he liked doing, and he could sense Stiles as he was fighting the urge to stop him, luckily Stiles accepted his excuse, even if only for a bit, and continued to watch her as Derek tried to help her.

While his pack members hadn’t attached themselves to him as a pack normally would, he could still feel her healing as he’d finished hurting her. Saving her brought them closer in that moment as he could feel that she was no longer fighting their pack bond, which was of course completely different from the one he shared with Stiles.

Maybe it was because he’d saved Erica, but for a brief minute Derek could feel the bond between himself and Stiles growing, as if Stiles was opening up to him. It didn’t last for long, but for that moment Derek could feel all that Stiles felt. The confusion, the hatred, the fear, the lust and the want. It was an explosion of feelings, and Derek knew that even though Stiles didn’t trust him, he was not completely against their bond.

~*~

Stiles hated Derek, but at the same time he couldn’t help looking at his ass as he walked away with Scott, discussing some secret werewolf secrets which were probably too delicate for his ears. Stiles hated being Robin, he would much rather be Batman, but even if he was Robin he knew he could move on and became Nightwing, depending on which Robin they were discussing of course.

As he was daydreaming about a certain alpha’s ass Derek looked back at him, his eyes telling Stiles he knew exactly what the boy was thinking about. Almost ashamed that he was caught, Stiles decided to give him a look which he hoped was good enough to make the sourwolf understand he meant business. Unfortunately his attempt to be Nightwing and not Robin wasn’t as successful as he could see Derek smiling slightly, amused by him.

Annoyed that his look did not strike fear in others as Derek’s look could, he decided to mime ‘fuck you’, which had an opposite effect as Derek’s smirk grew.

Giving up on trying to annoy the Alpha, Stiles decided to focus his attention on Erica instead, the only person who considered him as Batman.

~*~

What once annoyed Derek about Stiles amused him after the bond was formed. He was still tired of Stiles’ hyperness, but in the few days since the bond activated he’d learned to accept Stiles.

Moving his attention back at Scott they continued to form a plan that could work. As neither one knew how to stop the kanima Scott suggested they go and ask someone who might know more. Derek thought it was a bad idea, but as he was out of any good ideas he guessed he needed to accept Scott’s decision, even though he was the alpha.

Since a young age he had issues trusting anyone he met, and had even bigger issues trusting anyone who knew more about the supernatural world than he did, and Dr. Deaton certainly went under that category.

Deaton didn’t trust him either, no big surprise there, but he didn’t refuse them help, once Scott assured him they wouldn’t kill Jackson.

~*~

Isaac was a bastard, but he did manage to get two tickets for him and Scott for the rave, even if he had to beat someone in order to do it. He felt bad for the two hurt, but Scott and Stiles needed the tickets in order to save innocent lives.

As Stiles pulled out the bags of mountain ash, and Scott left for whatever he felt was more important than helping him, or at least being supportive of his task, Stiles could feel Derek’s presence. He wanted to ignore the feeling, but at the same time he was drawn towards it, and before he knew it he was pulling at the strings which seemed to connect them. While he couldn’t see anything besides Derek he could feel the Argent’s being there, could feel them as Derek stood calm.

He wasn’t sure how the bond worked, but he didn’t expect Derek to see him, but he did, and for a brief moment it looked as if he was worried, but the look s soon vanished as he turned his attention back to the Argents.

While Stiles couldn’t see or hear what was happening around Derek, he still knew that they were being shot at, and that worried him.

Almost as soon as Derek move the bond broke and Stiles was once again back at his car, holding the bags of mountain ash.

~*~

Derek knew Stiles was close by, but he never expected Stiles to use their bond to connect to him. Seeing the mouthy teenager didn’t help keeping him calm as he found himself in the sticky situation where the Argent’s decided to shoot at them. He knew he should have stayed away, but no matter how hard he fought it he couldn’t stop himself.

He was lucky and managed to avoid the bullets, even though he was hit with two tasers, but Boyd wasn’t so lucky. Not only was he shot, but he was shot by an Argent, and that could only mean the bullets were laced with something that could kill them. As Boyd didn’t heal Derek decided to send him away to tend to the bullet, hopefully before it killed him.

The bond between himself and Stiles was still there, which meant that Stiles was still alive, and as he could feel no pain or fear he was certain Stiles was somewhere safe.

~*~

He had 50 feet left and only a handful of magic dust which would imprison both Jackson and his master, and all he could think about was Derek. The reason he couldn’t get him out of his mind was of course because he could constantly feel the fear and anxiety as the Argent’s were shooting at him. Stiles found the thought of the Argent’s and how they ran their family barbaric, and not only because they wanted to kill his best friend, who had never hurt anyone, but also because they thought firing guns near a party was smart.

Stiles shook his head and tried to ignore the worries as he needed to focus on his task at hand. He tried to repeat Deaton’s words over and over again, hoping they would make sense as he didn’t fully understand how it could all work. It wasn’t before he saw the sticker on the car saying ‘imagination is more important than knowledge -- Albert Einstein’ that he sort of had an idea. If Deaton was telling the truth then imagining the little dust he held in his hand making it 50 feet should work. He still had his doubts, but was willing to give it a try.

With his eyes closed he walked towards the beginning of the circle, taking deep breaths as every step as they brought him closer, but also stole more of the dust from his hand.

When the last grains of dust left his hand he groaned as he’d failed, again. It wasn’t easy being a human amongst all the supernaturals, or simply amazing humans. Allison could defend herself with weapons, Lydia was the smartest person he knew, and Danny was the kindest person he had ever met. Jackson really didn’t deserve Danny’s friendship, especially not as he was always behaving like a dick. Maybe he should ask Derek for the bite so he too could have something more than a hyperactive personality and a great eye and mind for the details.

Disappointed he opened his eyes, only to realise that somehow he’d managed to close the ring. The discovery made him jump up and down in happiness as he had finally done something which wasn’t entirely human.

~*~

Derek could feel Stiles’ happiness, and he could also feel something he’d never felt before, hidden in their bond was magic. Maybe not exactly magic, but something close.

He continued to run around avoiding the bullets, knowing that he needed to keep the Argent’s away from the club as Erica and Isaac were trying to take down Jacson. He wasn’t sure how they would do it as Jackson was stronger and more dangerous than them, but he trusted they would try their hardest.

~*~

Stiles knew exactly where Erica and Isaac planned to take Jackson, if they managed to capture the spoiled brat, so once he was done celebrating his small victory with the fairy dust he made his way to them. Jackson was drugged but it didn’t mean Stiles trusted him more, and when Isaac threatened Jackson and he grabbed Isaac’s wrist while still _sleeping_ , Stiles knew exactly why he didn’t trust the beast.

Jackson was out, but he was also still there, so Stiles decided to try and speak with him to Jackson to see if he, or the master, would respond. It was creepy seeing the master using Jackson as a puppet, and even creepier when they discovered the master had been murdered. As far as he knew they knew the master could not be a ghost, so his response made no sense.

However, they weren’t able to ask for more details as Jackson was no longer under the influence of the drug, and to make things worse there was no more tranquilizer as Isaac had used up all of before. Each and one of them knew that they should not stay in the same room as Jackson while he transformed. They quickly made their way out of the room and barricaded the door, not that it was helpful as in the next moment the kanima burst out through the metal wall next to them.

~*~

As Derek got closer to the protective circle around the club he understood the magic in their bond. When he first felt it he wondered if Stiles was magical, but seeing the mountain ash made him understand that the magic he felt could come from the ash and not within Stiles, not that he cared much if Stiles was a simple human.

Not long after he made it to the club Stiles burst out of the door, followed by Erica and Isaac, who stared at the mountain ash which prevented them from crossing. While Stiles jumped up and down in happiness of having done something, Derek couldn’t help but feel like there was something happening somewhere inside the circle. When he heard Scott’s cry for his pack Derek felt the need to rescue him. 

Even though he was proud of Stiles and his accomplishments Derek couldn’t waste another second and forced Stiles to break the line. Stiles was not happy, but he did as told once Derek informed him Scott was in danger.

Derek wanted to kiss Stiles, and apologise to him, but as their eyes met all he could do was stare a second before feeling the need to save Scott increasing. It was confusing, the feelings he felt, feelings which he couldn’t act upon because Stiles didn’t want him, even though it seemed like he had stopped fighting the bond as much.

Following the bond between himself and Scott he ran towards it, entering the container where he could hear Scott slowly dying.

He didn’t know what to expect as he entered the container, the kanima, or the argents, but not the room being filled with wolfsbane. The air entered his lungs, suffocating him, and it almost blinded him from what would happen next when Victoria Argent tried to stab him with a knife. He was affected by the poison, but not so much that he couldn’t protect himself, and after a few hits the woman was disarmed and hurt. Maybe she shouldn’t have been wearing those heels to a werewolf fight, or maybe she shouldn’t have tried to take out Scott without any help from others. Derek didn’t really understand why they were alone or why she was using wolfsbane, but he didn’t care that much about her reasons.

Knowing Scott couldn’t stay in the room for much longer Derek pulled him out into the fresh air. Scott was in a worse condition than he expected and fresh air didn’t seem to help, which meant that if he wanted to save Scott he needed to get him some proper help, and there was only one place he could get that.

With Scott in his arms he ran to his car which was located not too far from where they were. Once Scott was in the car Derek quickly drove of, not willing to risk Scott’s life by driving slowly.

~*~

He didn’t know where Derek was, neither did he know where Scott was, or if Scott was hurt. Stiles hated being left out of things, and even more so when that thing was his best friend. He asked Erica and Isaac if they knew where he might have gone, all they suggested was Derek’s hiding place.

WIth the two beta’s in his car they drove off to the hiding cave, only to find no Derek or Scott, only a hurt Boyd, who had just removed the bullet. He was bleeding badly but assured them he was healing.

As Scott still didn’t know where his best friend was he began to freak out. It wasn’t until he remembered the bond that he realised there was in fact a way for him to contact them.

He didn’t know how the bond worked, but he figured the best way to start had to be by close his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, at first, but he soon discovered the bond which had formed between himself and Derek. Again he was unsure of what to do next as he’d never tried to contact Derek on purpose, but then he touched the strings in a way and found himself being pulled closer to Derek. Before he knew it he was standing in front of Derek, who was sleeping in a chair.

Like before he couldn’t see where they were, but he could smell the disinfection. At first he believed they were at the hospital, and while it might have been the best thing for Scott Stiles doubted Derek would willingly take Scott somewhere where they would basically interrogate Derek.

Taking deeper breaths he was made aware of another smell which he hadn’t really noticed at first, dogs, a smell he knew could easily come from Derek.

“Deucalion,” Stiles said and opened his eyes. He was back in the cave, and while Erica and Isaac was occupied with Boyd he left.

~*~

When he opened his eyes he was certain he’d seen Stiles standing in front of him, but no matter how many times he blinked Stiles would not return. The fifth time he opened his eyes he decided to accept that it was all an illusion.

The vet was no longer there, and Scott was resting on the cold examination table, looking as if he was breathing normally again. Derek wondered what Scott would do once he woke up, if he would break from Derek’s pack, or if he would continue to stay with Derek until the kanima was captured.

His feelings towards Scott were complicated. Standing he moved next to Scott, watching him breathe slowly. They weren’t romantic feelings, but that didn’t mean they weren’t complex. He wanted Scott in his pack, as he could see the strength in him, and he admired Scott for his kindness, even though Derek didn’t always appreciate it. Even though he wanted Scott to stay he knew the chance of it happening was slim.

~*~

“I don’t want to seem rude, but you look like a creepy stalker at the moment,” Stiles said as he entered the back room where Scott was recovering.

As Derek turned Stiles thought he could see the hope on his face as his normal expressions were gone from sight.

“What do you want?” Derek asked, not even trying to hide his feelings.

“You could have told me, or even your pets, where you were heading, and if Scott was still alive.”

“Scott is one of the luckiest people I know, of course he would survive an attack by Allison’s crazy mother.”

“Her mother was behind the attack?”

“Whatever he’s done to deserve this punishment it has to be bad as she was doing it alone.”

“They were forbidden to date, and I guess her mother must have discovered they weren’t broken up.”

The look on Derek’s face was priceless. He looked both disgusted and shocked, but he didn’t say anything.

The silence between them continued to grow as neither one seemed to know what to say. Even though they didn’t speak it still felt as if they had said a lot of things, and in a way Stiles thought he could understand Derek a little more.

Another thing he was aware of as they were both silent was the bond, and how it kept pulling him towards Derek. It wasn’t as strong as before but it was was still there, and while he could fight it easier than before, he didn’t want to.

Derek seemed to know exactly what Stiles wanted to do as the moment Stiles moved forwards to kiss him he pulled Stiles closer, deepening their kiss. Stiles was shocked by how the kiss made him feel, how all his senses seemed to open up to his surroundings, and especially to Derek. To make things even harder for him Derek moaned.

The kiss only deepened as their passion increased, satisfying the bond. He felt his own hands move down Derek’s hips, then grabbing the ass, as if he was experienced at feeling a guy’s ass.

He was certain he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself, if it wasn’t for Scott.

“Could you two please get a room, this is the recovery room. If needed you can use it after I’m done recovering.”

Stiles wasn’t sure how he felt about Scott finding out in that way, but unlike Derek, who looked absolutely shocked by Scott’s sudden voice, Stiles knew Scott would understand, and most likely accept what had happened between Scott and Derek.

Stiles laughed, Scott groaned, and Derek looked uncomfortable, especially as Stiles’ hands were still holding onto his ass.


End file.
